smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Red All Over (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
Eska and the others looked across the bridge at the destroyed part of Gargamel's lair. Polar looked down, ashamed on how those red Smurfs treated them. "I can't believe they are still acting like this," Polar stated. "It's not your fault, Polar," Spiro comforted him, "Gargamel made them this way. But you...you are a true bred. You don't have to be like them!" "Yea!" Bash agreed, "You could come back to the village with us! It'll take some time...but you'll be like one of us!" Polar looked at the six and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but if your kind doesn't trust those red Smurfs, they clearly won't trust me." The answer deflated them. "Well," Eska perked up, "Let's see if we can get you back to your home." When they reached Polar's home, the others said their farewells and headed back to the Smurf village. However, Eska looked back at Polar, who had a bag in his hand. She rushed back to him while the others made their way back. "Polar!" Eska called to him, "Where you going?" "I'm afraid I can't stay here anymore." Polar answered her, "I'm going it alone to find my family." "That's what I have to tell you," Eska stopped him, "Your family...well...I don't think they're alive anymore." Polar's eyes widened in heartbroken shock, "...W-what?!" Eska sighed, "I read up on that war you were talking about. It ended 95 years ago. The thing I don't understand is how ''are you still young?! 95 years ago, you would've been still an early adult Smurf! You should be...well..." She coughed, "Older." "95 years?!" Polar repeated, "That was how many years have passed since I was frozen?!" "Frozen?!" "Yes, ''frozen. When the blue Smurfs caught me, they froze me. That's what I meant by icy prison. I've been frozen for 95 years, and now I'll never see my family again!" Polar started crying, "Why did this have to happen?!" "I...I don't know," Eska tried to comfort him, "But, I will do everything in my power to get them back." Polar sniffed, "Do you know why I was called 'Polar'?" "No," Eska answered, "Why?" "...Because I was the ''Polar ''opposite of the red Smurfs," Polar answered, "They were evil and ready to fight. I was good and not a fighter, but a lover. But...no Smurf will ever accept me. Not then, not ever." Eska sulked, then remembered something, "...I accepted you." Polar tilted his head up. "Spiro did too, even before me," Eska continued, "And my other friends. And if they can accept you, then gosh darnit! Every Smurf will accept you." Polar smiled and hugged Eska one more time before he left, "Thank you, Eska. But, I just need to tell you one more thing..." "What?" Eska cocked her head. Polar's smile faded and he sighed, "The Reign of the Trollstroyer...it's coming." Back at Gargamel's, the wizard was mixing up his last ingredients to his cauldron, "I may not have gotten that red Smurf's essence, but I have gotten just enough of Eska's magic to finish my potion!" He poured the potion on the lump of clay, turning it into what looked like a red Smurf. Only, not a Smurf, but a troll. A red troll with darkened ripped clothing and dark red hair. When he opened his eyes, they burned a firey red. "Rise, Trollstroyer," Gargamel commanded it, "And I shall prepare you to finish those Smurfs...once and for all!" The End Previous Category:Red All Over chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story